Jax Briggs vs Bucky Barnes
Jax Briggs vs Bucky Barnes is a What-If? Death Battle by OnePunchKid. It features Jax Briggs from Mortal Kombat and Bucky Barnes from Marvel Comics. Description Great soldiers. Steel arms. Which cybernetically enhanced soldier will win this duel to the death? Intro Wiz: Soldiers. They serve, they fight, they protect. Boomstick: And these two are no exception. Plus, they have steel arms. Wiz: Jax Briggs, Mortal Kombat's Earthrealm soldier. Boomstick: And Bucky Barnes, Marvel's Winter Soldier. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jax Briggs Wiz: Ah. The crazy world of Mortal Kombat. It's filled with lots of storylines and crazy characters, like a centaur, a person who's hat is weaponized... Boomstick: Movie stars, and sorcerers, however, the person we're here to talk about today... is Jackson Briggs. Wiz: Mj. Jackson Briggs is a dedicated warrior of the United States Special Forces. He's Sonya Blade's CO and Jacqui Briggs' dad. He has protected and saved the Earthrealm multiple times already. Boomstick: But when Ermac stole their souls, Jax received his bionic arms to enhance his already massive strength. Gee. No wonder he's one of Earthrealm's strongest soldiers. Wiz: Jax has the mind of a soldier. He's clear-headed and is careful on the battlefield. He can show ferocity while he stays focused, like a real soldier. Boomstick: He's also a skilled tactician and scientist, having been in charge of the portal the O.I.A uses to travel between realms. Okay. Enough backstory. Let's see what he can do. Wiz: Into kombat, he carries a machine gun, a LAW rocket launcher, a shotgun, a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, a revolver, a spiked mace, two tonfas, a knife, explosive detonators, and medpaks. Small, medium, and large. Boomstick: Hey Wiz. What's a tonfa? Wiz: Wait. That's your reaction? Aren't you surprised about the big arsenal that Jax carries? Bomstick: I mean, yeah, but what's a tonfa? Wiz: Look it up. Anyways, his bionic arms are also impressive. They can launch missiles, fire balls of plasma, deflect fireballs, toss purple waves, channel electricity, release a bright flash, turn into swords, and release yellow and red energy projectiles. Boomstick: Really? How the heck... Wiz: My thoughts exactly. And we're about to get into his moveset. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: With Energy Wave he can send an energy wave, wtih Ground Pound he punches the griund and trembles it. His signature move, the Gotcha Grab, lets him grab his opponent and punch them multiplt times. Jax: Gotcha! Boomstick: He can move fast, then punch someone with Dash Punch, and break someone's back. With his Fatalities, he can crush someone's head by clapping it, rip someone's arms, slam his opponent multiple times until he/she explodes, grow large and crush someone with his boot, turn his arms into swords and slice his opponent, throw his enemy to the ground and jump and crush the guy's head with his 300 pound self. Wiz, finish it for me. Wiz: He can uppercut his foe in the air and shoot them mid-air with his machine gun, bash his opponent, then kick their head like a football, shove one's arms into their body, then snap their jawline and place his cigar there, turn into a lion and maul an opponent, and he can rip one's ribs, stick it in their head, and snap their neck. Boomstick: I gotta admit, he's pretty OP. He can strike a cave wall so hard it brings down a stalagmite, break titanium statues, survive being blasted by Reptile's acid, and is unfazed by massive explosions and car crashes. Wiz: Whether Earthrealm needs saving, or if it's a random match, expect Jax to fight his hardest. Jax: What're you doin'? '' ''Sonya: You ready, old man? '' ''Jax : Don't break a hip, grandma. Bucky Barnes Wiz: James Buchanan Barnes was born on March 10th, 1917 and was the oldest child out of four. He was your average overachiever, both great out and in of the field. Boomstick: Then, one day he got bullied. That was when he met Steve Rogers, his best friend. They'd do anything together, whether it be hanging in the back of a freezer truck or riding rides at Coney Island. Wiz: Soon, Rogers and Barnes found out that World War II had erupted. They served as soldiers during this time. Boomstick: Time jump to their final mission, stopping Baron Zemo from exploding a drone plane. He couldn't diffuse the bomb, so it literally blew up in his face. Wiz: People thought that Bucky was dead. But little did they know that he survived. A group of Soviets found Barnes' body with his left arm detached. They had given him amnesia of past events and programmed him to be an assassin for the Soviet Union. Plus, they added a little bionic arm for his missing one. Boomstick: I'm not sure if I should be happy for the Soviets or not. Hey Wiz. What's his arm made out of? Adamantium? Vibranium? Wiz: Well, it was first made out of titanium, but (spoiler alert to some) when he woke up from his crytosleep in Wakanda, Shuri gave him a new arm made of Vibranium, but this battle, we'll use his titanium arm and use his winter soldier form. Boomstick: Okay. Cool. It can break through metal and is knifeproof and bulletproof. It can emit EMPs, operate remotely without being physically attached to Bucky, and produce shocks. Although it's weird that it can be weakened by a strong EMP. Oh well. His abilities include superhuman physical characteristics, weapon mastery,''' '''his bionic arm, enhanced reaction time, stabilization sensors, sensory array, extended reach, electrical discharge and emp, mastermartial artist, expert marksman, skilled shield fighter, skilled acrobat, advanced scout, multi-lingual, and is an expert spy & assassin. And he found time to train Black Widow somehow. Wiz: His Winter Soldier gear includes grapple hooks, gas grenades, wall-scaling gear, a devicee that shuts down lasers, holograms, a missile launcher capable of one shotting a Crimson Dynamo... Boomstick: Which has armor capable of withstanding forces that can destroy large mountains. AKA 20 billion tons of TNT! Wiz: Ahem, he also has a listening device, explosive rounds, guns armed with palm-print sensors, fingerprint scanner, sniper rifle, and automatic weapons. Boomstick: Is this guy superhuman? Wiz: No! And you know what's the crazier part? He doesn't even have any trace of super soldier serum in him. Boomstick: Dang. Wiz: With his abilities, he has ripped the bottom of a flying car, withstood electrocution, and block and evade gunfire. Boomstick: Assign any job to the Winter Soldier and you can assure he can get it done. Steve Rogers: You know me. The Winter Soldier: No, I don't! Steve Steve Rogers: Bucky. you've known me your entire life. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes... The Winter Soldier: SHUT UP! Steve Steve Rogers: I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend. his shield The Winter Soldier: at Steve and repeatedly pummels him You're my mission! YOU ARE MY MISSION! Steve Rogers: and bloodied just as the Winter Soldier is about to deliver a final blow Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line. Fight It was a glorious day at the battlefield. The sun had come out, shining bright. Jax Briggs had gained land for his men. He was alone, guarding it. He was proud of his achievements. Suddenly, another man was running on his battlefield. He appeared to be alone. Bucky: Hey. I need shelter. Could you help me? Jax: On my hard-earned battlefield? NO way man. Bucky: C'mon man. Jax: No. Bucky: This is getting dumb. I guess I'll have to earn my spot then. Jax: Ha. Good luck. FIGHT!! The two soldiers run into each other with fists flying. Jax and Bucky were throwing in punches until Jax kicked Bucky into the air. Bucky came back down, punching Jax in the process. After that, Bucky pulls out a gun and starts to shoot at Jax. Jax does the same thing. Jax shoots first. Bucky defends with his titanium arm, then shoots back. Jax throws in a plasma ball which takes Bucky by surprise. Bucky dodged it. Bucky: You're strong. Bucky closes in on Jax and punches him. Jax flies a great distance. Bucky: But, not strong enough. Bucky walks away from the field and into a shed nearby. The door opens and is revealed that Jax came back. Jax: You fight tough, soldier. But I'm gonna finish this here and now. Jax throws a purple energy wave at Bucky, but he dodges it and one side of the shed is obliterated. Bucky throws a smoke grenade. Jax throws another energy wave to clear the smoke and to show that Bucky escaped. Jax goes out the shed and thinks he sees Bucky. He punches it, but it's a hologram. The real Bucky comes behind him and uppercuts him. Then, he catches him and throws him into the ground. He tries to punch him again, but some sort of light blinds him. This light is produced by Jax. Jax stands up and punches Bucky back. He brings up a machine gun and fires it at him. Bucky reacts quick enough to deflect the bullets. Bucky pulls up a knife and throws it at Jax. Jax deflects it with his arm. Bucky: You're pretty strong. Jax: Not bad yourself. Bucky and Jax throw punches and kicks again at each other, each of them matching blow for blow. Bucky throws in another smoke grenade so that Jax can't track him. Jax attempts to clear the smoke with an energy wave. Bucky comes from behind and kicks Jax. Bucky kicks Jax again, Jax being unaware of what's happening now. This process is repeated until Jax grabs Bucky and throws him into what remains of that tiny shed. Bucky comes back and pulls with enough force to break one of Jax's arms. Jax pulls back to remove Bucky's titanium arm. Jax punches Bucky in the face with his remaining arm while Bucky's arm punched him. Jax: Wait. What the? Bucky: Surprised? Good. That's what I thought you felt. Jax fights with Bucky's arm while Bucky starts laughing. Jax: Oh. So this is funnny to you? Let's see. Jax grabs Bucky's arm and shatters it into pieces. Bucky is surprised at what happened. Jax: Surprised yet? Jax rips off Bucky's other arm and forces it in, forcing Bucky to the ground. Jax pulls a cigar and puts in his mouth, then puffs a ball of smoke. He then forces Bucky's head open and puts out his cigar there. Jax: Ha! You thought you could defeat me? You were mistaken. He then throws the corpse far away. KO!! Jax is seen leading his troops into battle while Captain America looks for Bucky on the last battlefield he fought on. Results Boomstick: That was the ultimate example of friendly fire. Because they're American soldiers, right? Wiz: Both Jax and Bucky were equal in combat and marksmanship skills and had a great arsenal overall, but Jax held the win on a grander scale. B'oomstick: Bucky had more experience, but that was all he had going for him.' Wiz: Jax trumped in speed and strength. Boomstick: Bucky may have survived electrocution and temperatures at -40 degrees Celsius, but Jax could survive being frozen by Sub Zero, meaning that he can withstand -3,611,128 degrees Celsius, 13 times colder than absolute zero which means Jax can withstand temperatures that don't even exist. Wiz: Their strength feats seem similar, but they aren't what they seem. Jax can destroy titanium statues in one hit with one arm and Bucky defeated this giant robot. Even if we assume Bucky's robot to be made of titanium, remember that Bucky only has one titanium arm and Jax has two. This means both of Jax's arms trump Bucky's lonely one. Boomstick: In this fight, Jax was the real titan... ee... um... (Get it? Titanium?) Wiz: Was that your pun? Boomstick: Yes. Yes it was. Wiz: The winner is Jax Briggs. Next Time On Death Battle A town appears to be burned down along with the blue team. Who's bringing the heat to Death Battle? Can I burn stuff now? Who's fired up for Death Battle? Next time: a fiery battle between two pyromaniacs! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles